Competencia de bebidas
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿Como puede uno terminar en un bar bebiendo asi? ¿Como una belleza escarlata se acerca hacia ti para una competencia? sinceramente para Natsu "Fireball" Dragneel las cosas suceden por algo ¿No?


_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

Era un día normal y tranquilo en el gremio llamado Fairy Tail, conocido como el gremio más fuerte en Edolas….aunque para ser precisos, era el único gremio que quedaba en Edolas. Ya que la magia había desaparecido y el rey había sido reemplazado, Edolas se volvió muchísimo más pacífica que antes y eso significa que se había vuelto aburrida. Después de la desaparición de la magia, el único gremio que seguía funcionado era simplemente Fairy tail, cosa que muchos se preguntaban si ese gremio eran de loco o no.

La vida era buena, pero también muy, muy aburrida. La vida era demasiado tranquila, los trabajos en el gremio son simples peticiones y no, no estoy hablado de encontrar joyas o salvar damiselas, sino que buscar manzanas perdidas. Para que entiendan la misión más difícil fue darle de comer a un conejo durante toda una tarde. La mayoría de los Ex magos de Fairy tail solo se la pasan bebiendo, vamos, entiéndanse que están en una etapa de depresión, Sin embargo, en este día la historia cambio levemente y todo empezó con un joven Ex mago caminando hacia un Bar.

Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel o también conocido como Natsu "Fireball" Dragion ,el más….débil mago de Fairy tail ,no en serio ,era conocido así por todos. En ese momento el pelirosado caminaba levemente cabizbajo hacia donde se encontraba el Barman, tomando asiento respiro levemente y decidió hablar…

-¡HEY CAMARERO!... Umm me gustaría un trago de vodka y una botella de ginebra, si no le importa…- Menciono Natsu con un tono tembloroso, el camarero lo miró de arriba a abajo, a juzgar por su figura, que parecía el tipo de chico que no debería estar aquí. Sin embargo, no era su trabajo juzgar a las personas, solo dar tragos, por ello le dio a Natsu bruscamente sus bebidas.

Natsu inmediatamente comenzó a beber y lo que muchos pensaban no sucedió, ya que Natsu se bebió el vaso de Vodka en menos de cinco minutos y la botella de ginebra seguida de 5 minutos dando a entender que tenía resistencia a la bebida. Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas pidió más bebidas y siguió recordando del porque quería perder la memoria a punto de trago.

Lo habían echado a patadas del gremio, bueno pudo llegar su auto y menos mal que logro conseguir que funcionara sin magia, el punto era que tuvo una pelea con Lucy. Desde que se encontró con su otro "Yo" se había vuelto más maduro y no tan tímido como antes, obviamente porque tuvo la osadía de discutir con Lucy.

¿Por qué pelearon? Fue por la belleza escarlata, mejor conocida como Erza Knightwalker. Lucy no podía aceptar siquiera perdonar a la "Fairy Hunter". Era cierto que ella mató a muchos de los miembros de varios gremios pero Natsu estaba seguro que si le daba una oportunidad... Ella definitivamente podía cambiar.

Ni siquiera sabía porque intento defender a Knightwalker pero el resultado de ello fue que termino expulsado del gremio, no realmente expulsado, sino que literalmente sacado por el pie de Lucy, Natsu se estremeció ante el dolor que aún sentía en su trasero, con solo recordar su problema le dieron más ganas de beber aún más si es posible y ordenó varias botellas de vodka, mientras una belleza escarlata noto al ya energético con la bebida Natsu y decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Oye, ¿Buscando un desafío, niño? -Natsu normalmente habría salido corriendo en ese mismo momento, pero esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta, se sentía un poco molesto.

-Como digas- respondió con un tono indiferente y escucho la ronca voz de la mujer que se había acercado a él llamando al camarero para que trajera mas bebidas y luego dijo sin emoción en particular al pelirosado…

-Bueno, Me parece bien, tu y yo beberemos sin detenernos el primero en caer pierde ¿De acuerdo, niño?

Natsu dio un gruñido como respuesta, sabía que no perdería, además de ser el mejor conductor del gremio, también era el que tenía mejor aguante con los tragos, no por nada, podía conducir y beber al mismo tiempo. No importa lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo, el no perdería.

-Tomaremos bebidas fuertes-Sonrió viendo el vaso frente suyo, él sabía que ganaría, escucho la voz casi carente de emociones de la mujer, que aún no había visto.

-Hecho. En este caso, ya que eres un niño, quieres que te de alguna ventaja ¿O no?

-Por supuesto que no-Respondió con calma Natsu aparentemente pero en realidad estaba furioso por dentro, sus pensamientos lo ameritaba_- ¡Esa perra__ piensa que tiene que darme una ventaja! ¡Ohhh esto es personal! ¡Conocerás la derrota!_

Por lo tanto, el dúo comenzó a beber, Natsu nunca miró a su oponente mientras bebía como desalmado. El ron era sorprendentemente fuerte, demasiado ya que el nombre lo decía todo "Mata borrachos 2000" solo verdaderos…alcohólicos podían soportar esta bebida Pero Natsu bebió y bebió, nunca se dio por vencido ,algo de alabaza.

Durante el Round numero cincuenta o por ahí la misteriosa mujer cayo desmayada ¿Cómo lo noto Natsu cuando este juraba ver a un unicornio juerguista? Pues la mujer cayo a lado de su hombro y pudo ver pelo de un brillante color rojo cerca de su rosto, Natsu olfateo un olor dulce ¿Quizas Shampoo? El pelirosado tuvo que aceptar que olía muy bien...

-Un momento… ¿Pelo rojo? ¿Podría ser…?- Natsu miró a su lado y miró el hermoso rostro de su oponente por primera vez, unos segundos después en un silencio casi incomodo se puso levemente pálido-_¡Erza Knightwalker! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! _

Con un pánico comparado con un borracho que se da cuenta que su esposa lo matara cuando llegue a su casa, acomodo a la pelirroja y con una cara de loco comenzó a correr en círculo alrededor de la aun inconsciente Erza, el Barman no le dijo nada, hay borrachos que hacían cosas peores. Natsu se detuvo un momento para pensar con las pocas neuronas que aún seguían vivas después de su competencia de tragos.

-¡_Es __Erza Knightwalker! ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Y por qué me reto? ¿No sabe que soy un miembro de Fairy Tail? Quiero decir, sí, no soy tan famoso pero ella debe ser capaz de ver el tatuaje... De todos modos debo salir de aquí... Pero yo no debo dejarla así... ¿Qué debo hacer? _

Natsu decidió que no podía dejar a Erza tirada ahí, podía ser la capitana del ejercito real pero en ese momento era una mujer pasada de copas sumamente desmayada. Con un poco de dificultad, contado que él aún seguía viendo a un unicornio imaginario amenazándolo con una pistola tras suyo, logro llegar a su auto y metió con el poco cuidado que podía dar a la pelirroja dentro del vehículo, el igual lo hizo ya que tenía mucho sueño, finalmente después de despedirse del unicornio imaginario se hecho una siesta.

Un par de horas más tarde Natsu despertó levemente alarmando pensando que Erza se había ido pero sin embargo, a diferencia de sus pensamientos ella todavía estaba durmiendo a lado suyo, Natsu sonrió suavemente y decidió que no podía permanecer en el frente de un bar toda la noche, así que se encendió el vehículo y arranco causando que la pelirroja se despertara.

-Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo con molestia Erza debido a la ya conocida resaca.

-No hable más de lo necesario, tiene una resaca por beber tanto, Claro hay que dar merito cuando bebidos "Matas borrachos 2000"- Menciono Natsu con aquella voz segura y confiando que le daba cuando estaba en su amado auto, por otro lado Erza abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida recordando lo que había hecho.

-¿No me digas que yo te rete en un concurso para beber? ¿En serio...? ¡Ay!- quejándose Erza se frotó las sienes para intentar reducir el dolor de cabeza, Natsu sonrió levemente al escuchar el quejido de la pelirroja.

-Eh, lo siento, soy el rey de la bebida, ni siquiera tenía una resaca –Dijo el joven mientras miraba a Erza con leve simpatía pero a la vez con compasión por el notorio dolor de cabeza que tenía la llamada Fairy hunter, abriendo un compartimiento le cedió una botella con un líquido adentro, Erza le miro interrogante esperando que hablara-Es solo Té, es para el dolor de cabeza y cuando tengas ganas de vomitar…Hazlo por la ventana.

-Ah, maldita sea no me puedo concentrar muy bien….Pero voy a tomar el té-Gruño con fastidio la pelirroja tomando un poco de la bebida, Natsu sonrió suavemente y luego se puso serio otra vez, no debía dejarse llevar por las ramas, hablaría directamente.

-Hey, yo sé quién eres y supongo que tu sabes quién soy yo ¿no?

-Sí... El de Fairy Tail, Natsu….Firetoy ¿verdad?-Natsu tuvo que esforzarse por no gritar ya que eso duele mucho a una persona con una resaca, le acababan de golpear en su orgullo.

-¡Es Fireball! y sí soy de Fairy Tail. Eres conocida como Fairy hunter ¿por qué tratas de socializar conmigo?

-Es por una orden del rey y era borrar mi odio a los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail, él me envió a hablar con ellos. Sin embargo, yo sabía que si caminaba por la puerta principal probablemente habría problemas-Explico Erza sin notar el tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de Natsu, Erza continuó ignorando aquello-Mientras yo pensaban que hacer, te vi entrar así que decidí seguirte.

-Así que me acechabas y me retaste a beber porque estabas seguro de que podías ganarme- Concluyo Fireball con suma naturalidad

-Bueno, sí. Pensé que si podía ayudar a un miembro de Fairy tail totalmente ebrio me ayudaria a ganarme un poco de su confianza-Menciono mientras miraba el cielo nocturno apoyándose con una mano, Natsu sonrió al verla en esa postura.

-Hahaha hermosa noche ¿no?

-¿Está cambiando el tema?

-No, acabo de darme cuenta de que estás mirando el cielo nocturno, pero si quería hacer las paces con Fairy Tail no podría haber elegido a un miembro más -Natsu respondió con una sonrisa aún más grandes en el rostro ,Erza frunció el ceño un poco y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no importa lo que dicen en el gremio, porque la verdad es que yo creo en ti- dijo Natsu honestamente, Erza sintió una sensación inexplicable en su pecho cuando oyó aquellas sinceras palabras. Natsu escucho un leve _Gracias_ de parte de Erza que a la vez se ruborizaba un poco.

Natsu notó el sonrojo y sonrió suavemente. Erza era hermosa, él tenía que admitirlo que estaba enamorado de ella. No sólo como es por fuera, sino la forma en que sigue las órdenes y la manera en que la mayoría de las veces la realizas. Si se trata de su otro yo, sólo la miraba sin cesar, pero el no, esa era su oportunidad, Natsu Dragneel decidió arriesgarse ya que estaba en su auto, apoyándose en su asiento acerco su rostro a la de Erza y la besó rápidamente.

Erza se sorprendió a mas no poder, acababa de conocer a ese chico y… pero...Sin embargo... Bueno, era agradable, tuvo que admitir la pelirroja ,tener un primer beso de ese modo era muy agradable. Dejándose llevar por ese inexplicable sensación en su casi frio corazón Erza pronto respondió al beso y causo que el beso fuera mucho más pasional.

Los recién amantes comenzaron a explorar los rincones de la boca del otro, un mar de sensaciones y sentimientos se abrieron en ello, ella sintiendo esa calidez levemente más fuertes que antes y el sintiendo que la cordura se estaba acabando por el mar de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Finalmente se separaron cuando la necesidad de que el aire se hizo demasiado grande para soportarlo. Natsu lamió lo poco que cae la baba Erza tenía en los labios en un gesto coqueto causando un brillante sonrojo de la siempre fría y seria Erza apareciera.

-¿Vas a llevar el pelo corto? Ya no es necesario ¿sabes?-Menciono Natsu inesperadamente, Erza alzo sus ojos y hablo levemente mientras que a la vez intentaba que el rubor desapareciera.

-Es verdad... Erza Scarlet se ha ido- Respondió Erza con calma y luego se ruborizó más cuando le quiso preguntar algo a su nuevo amante-… ¿No te gusta mi pelo corto?

-…N-no, se ve bien en ti. Sinceramente-Dijo con una sonrisa leve, claro ocultado el nerviosismo que le había aparecido referente al tono que había usado Knightwalker, un tono de por si se escucha mucho más femenino que el usual frio y seco.

-¿Así que oficialmente somos novios o qué?-Pregunto Erza con una leve sonrisa mirando al joven. Natsu reflexionó durante un tiempo y respondió rápidamente al tener una duda.

-Bueno, supongo. ¿Seguro que quieres conmigo y no con otra persona?-Cuestiono el pelirosado, Erza le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

-Yo sé en mi corazón que tú eres el indicado ¿Cómo se llama ese dicho….?

-¿Amor a primera vista?- Completo sin pensar el pelirosado, Erza le dio una amplia sonrisa al escucharlo ya que era aquello lo que quería decir.

-¡Sí! Es amor a primera vista. Además ¿por qué no puede ser tú?

-En…..Bueno, tengo una personalidad dividida….Cuando no estoy de conduciendo o bebiendo…Pues soy en realidad un cobarde. Un tonto debilucho….-Natsu miró hacia abajo levemente avergonzado, agradecía que podía hablar con confianza gracias a que estaba en su querido auto ya que sino las cosas hubieran sido diferente, de pronto sintió que la pelirroja se movía, la miro de reojo y noto que Erza esbozó una pícara sonrisa y le hablo con calma que hizo que la piel se le erizara.

-Eso no importa, me encantara tanto como seras ,ahora y despues. Además ¿Acaso es un crimen que alguien sea un cobarde?- Le hablo sinceramente, Natsu miró hacia arriba con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-Bueno, no... Pero pensé que una mujer como tu preferiría a alguien más fuerte-Después se dio cuenta que la había embarrado por ver que Erza se había enojado por ese comentario, esa furia que hacía que todos sintiera pánico, la pelirroja se acercó un poco más al asustado Natsu y con un tono amenazante le susurro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una mujer como yo?- Erza dirigió una mirada sumamente severa, tanta que era superior a la de Lucy, Natsu agitó su mano derecha en el aire en un gesto de pánico excesivo y comenzado a explicar.

-N-no... Me refiero a alguien tan fuerte y elegante como tu le gustaría que alguien como yo... es...-Erza detuvo a Natsu con un beso. Ciertamente no era un beso como el anterior, ya que el pelirosado se sintió levemente excitado.

-No dé nada por hecho en una mujer, Natsu, que te puede sorprender-Erza esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante que contagio al mismo Natsu y se acercó un poco más a Erza.

-Entonces creo que voy a prestar más atención entonces. Mi novia, Erza Knightwalker-Natsu le susurró suavemente la parte final cerca al oído, Erza se estremeció por primera vez al experimentar la emoción de la lujuria y el amor puro.

-Claro... no hay problema mi novio, Natsu Dragneel-Ella también, le susurró la última parte con amor y la lujuria dando rienda a todo aquello, Pronto la pareja se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos. El amor y la lujuria era demasiado evidente en los ojos del otro, finalmente Se besaron con fuerza y en gran medida por un total de tres minutos. Exploraron del uno del otro, con algunas caricias suaves pero atrevidas, su beso era sumamente pasional y entre algunos momentos se le escapaba un gemido de placer, cuando se separaron….

-Wow….wow- dijo Natsu con la respiración entrecortada y cuando pretendía seguir… En ese momento Erza decidió vomitar.

La recién pareja tuvieron demasiados problemas desde el principio. Le tomó toda la noche para buscar un lugar para limpiar su apreciado vehículo además de cuidar a Erza que le dio mucho malestar después de haber vomitado. Los verdaderos problemas sólo continuaron cuando Natsu y Erza entraron tomados de la manos en Fairy tail.

Fueron expulsados a patadas solo diez minutos después, y es que se tomaron diez minutos para hacerlo porque todo los del gremio se sorprendieron ver a Natsu junto a Erza así. Parecía que la gente no serían capaz de aceptar Erza, Por lo tanto, la nueva pareja encontraron hospedaje en el palacio real, porque ahí es donde vivía Erza.

El rey Jerall/Mistogan le elogió por haber podido emparejarse con un miembro de Fairy Tail y los premió con un mes de vacaciones. Durante las vacaciones, Erza y Natsu estaban siempre juntos, compartiendo emociones y liberaciones físicas….entiéndase que hicieron "cosas" juntos. Han pasado cinco años desde que Erza y Natsu comenzó a salir. ¿Siguen juntos? No puedo decirlo, pero puedo decir claramente que van a estar esperando su primer hijo en un par de meses.

¿Las cosas que suceden con una competencia de bebidas?

**Fin.**


End file.
